videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart
Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Hearts is game for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. You play as the characters of Phineas and Ferb and save Danville from Dark Demon and his minions, Heartless. The game is published and developed by SEGA Story It was a Beautiful Day in Danville, Phineas and Ferb are sitting on the Tree, until The Sky goes Dark and Dark Demon and his minions, The Heartless arrive and Take over Danville and Capture Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Perry, Baljeet and Buford and take to Temple of Dark Demon. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry wakes up in Temple of Dark Demon, and they saw that Dark Demon and the Hertless is back from 1000 years, and they realize that Isabella is gone. They realize that Isabella has been kidnapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he tied her up and gag her with ducktape, and is located in South America. In South America, They see Isabella tied up into the chair, and Doofenshmirtz appear, and they face Doofenshmirtz. After face to Face with Doofenshmirtz, They untie Isabella, and they ally with Doofenshmirtz. In Paris, the Heartless sense Candace's jealousy and hate of the boys, and turns her into a Heartless. A dark powered Candace kidnap Isabella and sends the Heartless after Phineas and Ferb.. Phineas say "Candace, Please Stop." and they face to face to a Dark Powered Candace. After Defeating Dark Powered Candace, Phineas start to cry, Isabella say "don't worry Phineas if I found her nobody destroy them and your sister will be reborn." Baljeet discover that Isabella is the princess of heart and uses his light to revive Candace, But, A spirit inside Candace named "Danxcea" rise. Danxcea sees Jeremy and talk to him, Phineas attack Danxcea and Destroy Her, and Danxcea goes Inside of Candace and Candace Reborn. Retuning in Danville, Dark Demon appears out of nowhere, blinds them with the power of the the Dark Heart, and projects an energy spear that impales Phineas through the back, seemingly killing him instantly. Isabella cries in despair, and Dark Demon summons more Heartless and invade the World. Agent P and Doofenshmirtz defeat Dark Demon's Clone, but they forgot the real one. Agent P, Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Ferb and Phineas' body are caught in the space-time rift and gathered together. After everyone mourns Phineas' apparent death, so they decide to recollect the pieces iof Silver Heart to revive him. After they recollect the pieces of Silver Heart, Baljeet say that after collecting the Silver Heart, the princess of the Heart kiss the true love to revive, Isabella say "Phineas, Come back" and she kiss him on the lips, and Phineas revive as Super Phineas, and he thanks Isabella, and Super Phineas fly away to get revenge on Dark Demon, and Isabella cry in Joy. Dark Demon see Super Phineas, and Dark Demon turn Isabella into a Catatonic statue, and Super Phineas turn Candace, Ferb and Agent P into Super Ferb, Super Candace and Super Agent P, and they going to defeat Dark Demon. Playable Characters Phineas Flynn-'''Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Super Phineas '''Ferb Fletcher-'''Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Super Speed, Punch Kick Combo, Super Ferb '''Candace Flynn-'''Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick, Combo, Slap, Super Candace '''Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro-Slap, Kick, Punch, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Pinky, Super Isabella Agent P-'''Punch, Kick, Tail Slap, Slap, Roll, Glide, Punch Kick Combo, Hat Throw, Super Perry Gameplay In the game you play as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and Perry. Thourghout the game you go to all seven continents, do mission, and get pieces of the Silver Heart to re-connect the world. Go to different countries to save the cities and follow the clues to get a piece of the heart. There are many bosses in the game and sometimes you have to use your super power. When going to the county or city you can meet some friends or helpful people to help you on your adventure. While on levels there are many easter eggs to find and most of them are video game characters. Trivia * This is the first Phineas and Ferb game that is for Playstation 3. There are easter eggs in the game and here they are 1.- When your at Asia and in the Japan level, Aiai (from "Super Monkey Ball" series) makes a cameo in the billboard and there are letters and Japanese and if you can translate it, it says "Super Monkey Ball 2. In stores Now." 2.- When at North America in the New York level, Mario makes a cameo in the poster in the video game store 3.- At Europe, Billy Hatcher (from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Eggs) makes a cameo as a gaint poster on the side of a building 4.- At South America, Sonic the Hedgehog makes a cameo on a kid's shirt Reviews '''Playstation Place 6 words Epicest-Phineas-and-Ferb-game-ever! SEGA Station The game is really amazing except for the long cutscence in the beginning﻿ Category:Playstation Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Phineas and Ferb games